This invention relates to a self-propelling toy of the type that may be wound-up and released to permit the toy to self-propel on the ground.
Conventional self-propelling toys, such as toy cars and the like, normally comprise a coil spring or the like which is adapted to be wound-up to store energy therein. Upon release of the toy, the toy will self-propel until the energy is spent. Toys of this type normally depend solely upon the weight of the toy to maintain it in contact with the ground during propelling thereof.